keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilbert and Frank
Wilbert and Frank is a Railway Series book thought of by Keekre24. It is consisted of the four first season episodes based on Wilbert and Frank. Foreword DEAR FRIENDS: The Reverend W. Awdry really isn’t alive; I just put him up there because he wrote the Railway Series books. Anyways, this book is based on the Railway Series Characters, Wilbert and Frank, as you know by now, I do not own Thomas & Friends; it is owned by the trademarks of HiT Entertainment, but as I can tell you; you probably will enjoy these four stories. Stories Wilbert to the Rescue After sending two troublesome diesels away, Sir Topham Hatt welcomes 2 new engines, one is a diesel and the other is a steam engine, but there is trouble coming ahead when a bright orange cargo car blocks the t-switch, but 'Arry and Bert are there and refuse not to move it and ask Frank to instead, however, Frank has enough of 'Arry and Bert's "refusing" and bumps the cargo car hard, but Wilbert saves the day in the end and Frank apologizes for the accident. Wilbert and Tigermoth Wilbert gets curious about a new bi-plane and tells the engines about him, the engines say that he is very troublesome and they are right; when Wilbert meets him, the bi-plane is named "Tigermoth" and he tells Wilbert he knows about him, but later, he flies really lowly without his pilot and ends up crashing. Frank and the Trucks Frank teases Duke after he has a accident, so some trucks decide to play a trick on him, the trick starts off when Frank goes up Gordon's Hill and then the trucks push him down very fastly, causing Frank to go past Tidmouth Sheds where Henry says a warning that Percy's milk train is on a different side, but Frank can't stop in time and crashes into Percy's milk train! Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk Wilbert and Frank argue about who will take the milk tankers, but much to their aggravation, Wilbert ends up pulling the Milk Tankers, Frank ends up pulling the Sodor Dairy Cars, they were so aggravating, the word spreads around the whole, entire island, after BoCo told them how aggravating they were, the two finally stop, and the Island of Sodor was a peaceful Island again. Characters *Thomas (speaks in Wilbert to the Rescue, makes cameos in other stories) *Wilbert *Frank *Tigermoth (appears in Wilbert and Tigermoth, makes cameos in other stories) *Skarloey (makes appearances in Wilbert and Tigermoth and Wilbert to the Rescue) *'Arry and Bert (makes an appearance in Wilbert to the Rescue) *Harvey *The Breakdown Train (cameo in Wilbert to the Rescue) *Sodor Dairy Cars *Milk Tankers *S.C. Ruffey *Giggling Troublesome Truck *Troublesome Truck *Sodor Line Caboose *BoCo *Percy (makes appearances in Wilbert to the Rescue and Frank and the Trucks) *Duke *Fred Pelhay (not named, does not speak) *Grey Troublesome Truck (not named, does not speak) *The Spiteful Brakevan (not named, does not speak) *Spamcan and Bowler (mentioned) *Henry *Toby (makes appearance in Wilbert to the Rescue, makes cameos in other stories) *Sir Topham Hatt *There are also many other engines that made appearances and cameos. Category:Railway Series Books